


Chance

by Wistful_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_wanderer/pseuds/Wistful_wanderer
Summary: Regina goes to London to be the maid of honor at Mary Margaret's wedding and meets Robin at a pub.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I wrote a couple of years ago. I still have plans for further chapters.

It’s Monday morning in early April in Chicago. It’s still cold, but with a hopeful air of spring. The winter snow has melted, replaced by an early morning frost that bites, but is considerably more desirable than that of the winter months of January and February. People make their morning commutes with less dread, taking time to breathe in the smell of new beginnings that spring brings with it, lingering just a little longer than usual before making their way into work.

Regina Mills, however, is not one of those lingering people.

She is sitting at her desk, overlooking her notes from her latest meeting with her staff while sipping her coffee, a headache brewing even this early in the morning, when her phone rings. 

She answers, and is immediately assaulted with Mary Margaret’s overly chirpy voice, “Regina, I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.”

Regina glances at her notes distastefully for a moment before responding, “Not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure Mary Margaret?”

Her old friend doesn’t waste a moment, “I’m getting married in London and I want you to be my maid of honor!” she says, speaking so quickly that Regina can barely process her words.

“You’re what?”

“I’m getting married!” Mary Margaret’s voice sings from the other line. “In London, and I want you to be my maid of honor!”

Regina cringes at her friend’s high pitched voice, but her brows raise in astonishment.

“Wow, that’s - that’s great Mary Margaret,” she says once she recovers from her initial shock (She always knew the two of them would get married, them having been inseparable when Regina flew to Seattle to visit last Summer - it’s the location that throws her). “Why in London though? Isn’t David from Canada?” Regina inquires. It makes no sense that they would get married in London, unless David has family there (because she’s known Mary Margaret long enough to know that her entire family hails from Chicago, having met her when they were roommates at Northwestern their first year).

“David and I thought it would be nice to have a destination wedding. His best man is from there too, so it’s perfect!” she squeals, and Regina rolls her eyes even though Mary Margaret isn’t there to witness it.

Regina’s all for the idea of a destination wedding (she does her fair share of traveling herself - for work mostly, but she still enjoys it), but “London though? Doesn’t it seem a bit...gloomy for a wedding?” she asks as she picks at a loose thread on her sweater, then immediately stops as she hears her mother’s voice in her head, _S_ _ top fidgeting, Regina _ .

Mary Margaret sighs, “Yes, it rains a lot, but London is a wonderful place, Regina. I’d think you’d really love it if you gave it the chance.”

Regina resists the urge to retort  _ that’s likely _ when another thought occurs to her, “When is this wedding happening?”

“We’ve set the date for June 30th.”

Regina nearly spits out her coffee, “June 30th of this year?” and when Mary Margaret answers in the affirmative, she responds with “Are you two fucking insane? That’s just over two months away. You can’t plan a wedding in that time. Are there even any locations available on such short notice?” She’s rambling, she knows, but Mary Margaret’s just thrown a bombshell at her and she can’t be bothered to stop. The idiocy of these two. Honestly.

Mary Margaret chuckles, and Regina fights the urge to hang up on her, “Relax Regina, we’ve had most of this planned for months now. We always knew we wanted to get married, so it was just a matter of when. We have a location already booked. Now, it’s just getting the minor details all sorted.” At her words, Regina huffs out a breath, calmer now, but she still thinks the two of them are idiots. 

“Speaking of minor details,” Mary Margaret continues, “Would you mind flying to London a couple weeks before the wedding so we can work to get everything settled?”

Regina grinds her teeth together, she can’t just take off work that long. This is why they should’ve made the damn wedding official sooner, so she could plan her hectic schedule around it. She’s the chief marketing officer of a major fashion corporation, and to say it’s very time consuming would be an understatement. She has meetings with clients halfway across the country on a weekly basis. 

Regina stands from her desk and walks to her large office window overlooking the bustling streets of Chicago, thinking. Thinking about what she would have to reschedule, what she would have to cram in now, and what she could push back until she returns. 

She can do it. It’ll be hell, but she can do it.

So she sighs, and if it was anyone other than Mary Margaret…”Fine. But only because I love you. I don’t take off work for just anyone.”

Mary Margaret’s high pitched squeal of excitement is so loud it causes Regina to bring the phone away from her ear in annoyance. “I’m so excited, Regina! It’ll be just like old times.”

God, she hopes not. “We aren’t in college anymore, Mary Margaret, I don’t think I can handle ‘just like old times’,” she warns.

“You know what I mean. It’ll be fun seeing each other again!”

Regina finds it in herself to smile. She has missed her old friend, no matter how much of a handful she may be. “Yes, I suppose it will,” she surmises.

They say their goodbyes then, and Regina hangs up with a sigh, thinking of just how much work she has to accomplish before she leaves.

***

It’s still dark when Regina leaves for London on an early Sunday flight. She took a cab to the airport at just after four in the morning, and her flight takes off just as the sun is peeking over the horizon. 

She sleeps the entire way, too tired to think. She’s spent the past month and a half making sure everything is taken care of while she’s gone these next two weeks. It’s been a nightmare, and she doesn’t trust anyone to do her job properly but her, so that makes leaving for so long even more difficult. She wakes just as they’re making their descent into Heathrow.

Mary Margaret is waiting for her when she arrives, her petite frame waving enthusiastically until Regina spots her. Regina smiles and greets her friend with a hug, and they catch up as they both hop in a cab and head to the hotel that they are all staying at.

“How’s Chicago?” Mary Margaret inquires, “Missing me, I’m sure,” she chuckles. Mary Margaret had moved to Seattle not long after graduating. She wanted a change in scenery, she claimed, and that’s where she met her husband-to-be David. Mary Margaret is a teacher at one of Seattle’s public schools, and David owns a coffee shop right across the street from Mary Margaret’s apartment. She stopped there one day on her way to work and they were both immediately smitten. 

They make Regina want to gag.

Regina smiles, “Chicago is good. Nothing’s really changed since you left to be completely honest.” she says, “It’s still the same city we both love,” and then her lips twist into a frown, “Thank god it’s getting warmer outside again, though. Winter has been brutal.” she adds.

Mary Margaret chuckles, mumbling an  _ I’ll bet,  _ before sobering, “Please tell me you take time for yourself and away from that god-awful job. Honestly, I don’t know how you do it.”

Regina scoffs, “I enjoy that ‘god-awful job’ thank you very much.”

“I know you do,” Mary Margaret says with a roll of her eyes, “I just don’t understand it.”

“Well, it’s good that it’s my job and not yours now, isn’t it?” she retorts. “Now,” she says as their cab stops just outside of their hotel, “Let’s talk about something other than work, because otherwise I will spend the entire time in London focused on my job and not on you.” she smirks.

Regina gets checked in and they chat a little more; about Seattle and Chicago, about the differences between the two cities, how Chicago and Seattle both have fairly nice summers, but how Mary Margaret misses Chicago’s sunny spring weather, how Seattle’s winter’s are fairly mild, and how Regina simply abhors Chicago’s winter, doesn’t know how she’s dealt with it for as many years as she has.

Before long they part, Mary Margaret leaving Regina to get settled in her room for a bit, but agreeing to meet for dinner in a few hours.

Regina sighs, thinking this just may be the longest two weeks of her life. She decides to take a nap, believing she’ll need all the energy she can get to deal with both Mary Margaret and David for dinner, not to mention the rest of her time here (plus, the jetlag has started to hit). 

So she lies down on the soft bed and doesn’t move until an hour before they are supposed to meet.

The hotel they’re staying in has its own restaurant, so Mary Margaret suggests they meet there. Regina searches through the clothes she brought along and settles on a simple knee length black dress with an open back, and pairs it with her black pumps. She adds a touch of color with her lipstick, layering on a deep scarlet.

They are already seated when she arrives. Mary Margaret spots her as she’s walking in and waves her over. David’s with her and he smiles when Regina reaches them, “Hey, Regina. It’s good to see you again.”

Regina nods, and returns in kind, “You too, David,” she sits just as the waitress arrives to take their drink orders. Regina gets red wine - merlot, Mary Margaret a cosmo (which has Regina rolling her eyes because honestly, this isn’t Sex and the City), and David a whiskey on the rocks, and the server scribbles their requests on her pad before scurrying off to get them filled.

“So,” David starts as he begins to peruse his menu, “how are you liking London so far?” he asks Regina.

Regina gives him a glance as she studies her own menu, paying particular attention to a grilled chicken and rice dish that seems to have potential, “I haven’t really had much of a chance to get a good look around yet.” she answers, gnawing on her bottom lip as she decides that yes, maybe the chicken does have more calories than a salad (and she can hear her mother in her head again,  _ watch that figure, dear _ \- she tells that voice to go to hell), but at this moment she doesn’t care. She’ll eat a salad tomorrow.

David continues, unaware of her inner debate, “You should definitely take some time to get acquainted with the city. It has some real gems.”

“The museums are simply amazing.” Mary Margaret chimes in.

The waitress returns with their drinks, asks them if they’re ready to order, and they are. So they order, and Regina gets her chicken (her mother’s voice be damned).

Suddenly, Regina gets curious, taking a sip of her wine before asking, “How long have you two been here?” And when they look at her a bit odd, she tries again, “In London, I mean. How long have you both been in London?”

The two of them go sheepish a moment, giving each other a glance before responding in unison, “Four months.”

Regina’s eyes go a bit wide at that, and her jaw drops almost comically, “Four months? Why the hell have you been here for four months? You both have jobs. In Seattle.” And then it dawns on her, “Unless you don’t?”

They grin guiltily at her, and Regina narrows her eyes, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Mary Margaret is the one who answers, “We’re moving here.” she replies, smiling and taking her fiancé’s hand.

“You’re what?” 

“We’re moving to London.” Mary Margaret repeats, “Well, we technically have moved, it’s just a matter of finding a place to live.”

Regina cannot believe what she’s hearing right now, “But you both had such great lives in Seattle. Mary Margaret, you had a great teaching job at a great school, and David, you owned a fantastic coffee shop. Why would you walk away from that?” Regina is wracking her brain for some logical reason for their decision, but she comes up empty. 

Fools, the both of them.

“Regina, it’s not that we are walking away from that because it was so terrible and we were unhappy, it’s just that we are walking into something even better.” David offers, “A chance to learn new things simply by living in a new place.”

Regina listens to their idealistic reasons for moving, all the while a constant mantra of  _ complete idiots _ runs through her head. She takes another sip - or gulp rather - of her wine, before asking, “So, I suppose you both have jobs lined up, then?” she asks with a raised brow.

They both nod, to Regina’s surprise (maybe they aren’t total morons), “I have a teaching post lined up and David is working for a friend of his from college. The one who will be his Best Man, actually. You’ll meet him tomorrow.” Mary Margaret finishes with a smile and a tiny sip from her cringeworthy drink of choice.

Regina doesn’t understand it, not one bit, but as she looks to both of their naïve, hopeful faces, she finds that she can respect it, however limited that respect may be, so she sighs and lets her frustration melt away.

Their food arrives then, they all dig in (Regina’s is delicious, she made the right choice), and the subject shifts, away from the topic of their sudden move and onto their upcoming wedding.

“So of course the wedding will be fairly small considering the distance from just about everyone we know, in addition to the rather short notice. Only about 200 people RSVP’d.”

Regina rolls her eyes.  _ Only _ 200\. Only Mary Margaret would consider 200 people to be a small wedding. “Mary Margaret, two hundred people is not a small wedding.” she says, before reconsidering, “Well, not for normal people.” Because Mary Margaret was raised in a wealthy home, knows numerous important businessmen and women due to her father’s success in the city, and was probably expected to have a huge wedding in Chicago in front of five hundred or more people. So yes, maybe for her two hundred people may be rather small, but Regina still feels the need to let the girl know.

As Regina expects, Mary Margaret’s eyebrows draw together, her head tilting in thought, “I’ve never been to a wedding with less than three hundred people, and my mother had called it small and intimate.”

Regina smiles sympathetically, placing her hand over her friend’s, “Sweetie, your circumstances are a bit different now. You’re no longer in that socialite circle. Most people don’t have that many attendees at their wedding.” 

David nods from beside his future wife, “Mary Margaret, it doesn’t matter to me how many people attend our wedding, as long as you’re happy with how it turns out.”

Mary Margaret turns to David, a large smile on her face, “I will be. As long as you’re there with me.” and then she leans in to kiss him, and Regina rolls her eyes.

“Alright you two, if you’re going to continue to do that then I’m going to need another drink.” They both laugh as she signals the waitress, who promptly brings her another glass of wine. She sips, glaring at her two friends.

They’re staring at each other again, in that lovey dovey way that they do, and Regina decides that perhaps it’s time for her to make her escape for the night. She can’t take their soon-to-be-married public displays of affection. It makes her almost physically ill, and reminds her of things she would rather not think about. Her past memories sneaking up and clinging to her like a second skin, suffocating her, assaulting her senses. A past fiancé of her own she caught cheating with the blonde girl he worked with, the crushing weight of it hitting her like a truck. The intense betrayal she felt immediately after, and the seething anger she still feels, even now, years later.

She blinks, and the memories dissipate, but the feelings they brought back linger, and Regina decides that she needs to get away from these two, from their happiness, even if just for the night. She needs air, the fresh air of night. 

She downs the rest of her drink in one gulp, signals the waitress one last time for their checks, and turns to Mary Margaret, who is now looking at her with a frown on her face, “Are you leaving?”

Regina nods, attempts a placating smile, “I just need to get out of the hotel for awhile. Maybe see a bit of London in the process.”

Mary Margaret’s face twists into confusion, “But it’s nighttime.”

Regina waves a hand dismissively, “I’ll be fine. Just a short walk to…” she struggles to find something to placate Mary Margaret, “get out of this stuffy hotel for a bit.” she settles on.

Mary Margaret isn’t so easily convinced, “Regina, are you alright?”

“Of course.” Regina answers immediately.

“Are you sure?”

Regina sighs, placing her hand on her friend’s, “Positive. I just want some air.” She smiles, “You two go back to your room, I’ll be fine.”

Mary Margaret doesn’t look so sure, but in the end she agrees, “Okay, but if you need anything let me know.”

Regina chuckles, “Aren’t I supposed to be the one telling you this?”

Mary Margaret smiles, “It goes both ways, Regina. The Maid of Honor needs help sometimes, too.”

“I’ll be fine.” Regina repeats, “You two go,” she nods towards where the restaurant’s exit, where the elevators are, “do...whatever it is you two like to do while alone,” she adds with a grimace.

Mary Margaret stares at Regina a moment longer before acquiescing, “Okay, just be careful, alright?”

Regina scoffs as she pays, not waiting for change before standing, “I’m a big girl, Mary Margaret. I can take care of myself.” she says before walking away, towards the door, and outside into the crisp London air.

She breathes in, it smells like wet Earth, but thankfully is not raining, so Regina counts her blessings.

For a while she just wanders aimlessly, taking in the lights, the sounds. It’s not as lively as Chicago, but still has a certain charm to it that Regina rather likes. So she walks, and tries to clear her head from the memories that plague it.

She should have known. 

She should have known that being part of a wedding would make her relive memories best left in the past. She’s experiencing a myriad of emotions at the moment, but the most potent one would definitely be jealousy.

Regina’s jealous of what Mary Margaret and David have (not that she’d ever tell them that), of their pure love, untainted by bitterness and resentment and lust. She was supposed to have that too, but it turned out that Daniel just wanted a good lay is all, didn’t care at all about Regina or or feelings, only proposed out of greed because Regina came from money.

Daniel is why she’s sworn off relationships. They never work out anyway (not that she’ll ever mention that to Mary Margaret - if anyone is meant to have a happy marriage, it’ll be her). It isn’t worth the trouble: the meeting, the dating, the ‘i love yous’, and the inevitable heartbreak that comes after.

Regina shakes her head, takes a deep breath, and tells herself to put those thoughts out of her mind.

There’s a little pub down the street, she notices, and decides that perhaps some more booze would do her nicely, help her relax and not think so goddamn much, so with that in mind she heads for the pub.

It’s dimly lit when she enters, the interior made of dark wood that gives it an almost rustic feel. There’s very few patrons, but the few who are there are conversing with the bartender. Regulars, she realizes. 

There’s music playing, some guy playing guitar and singing a song that she recognizes, but can’t quite place. She loves it. Very...cozy, she thinks. Warm. It has her breathing out a sigh as she heads for the bar.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender, a large man with long curly brown hair, asks as he spots her.

“A whiskey sour,” she says as she settles herself on a chair at the bar. She knows she needs something stronger than wine, and whiskey will do just nicely.

The bartender nods, “Coming right up.”

Regina peruses the bar as she waits, taking in the melodic sound of the man singing in the front. His voice soothes her, has her lips turning up in a smile rather than the scowl that seems to have been permanently painted on her features as of late. He’s rather attractive, she thinks as she gives him a good once over. Short blonde hair, dimples to die for, nice athletic build, and a voice that could melt Regina right on the spot.

She turns back to the bar as the bartender returns with her drink, and she smiles at him in thanks. She takes a sip (it’s good, really good, in fact), and revels in the taste of it as it settles, warms her from the inside. The music changes then, another voice taking over the mic, and Regina doesn’t have to turn around to know that the attractive man who was singing a moment ago is no longer there, has finished his set, and another has taken his place.

Her first drink is downed quickly, and she signals the bartender for another. He nods in acknowledgement before getting to work on making it. 

Before long, she feels a presence beside her, and then a voice, “Now, what brings a lovely woman such as yourself into a small pub such as this?”

She smirks, turning her head and being shocked to find the man who was singing when she first entered has now found a place in the seat next to hers. 

He’s even more attractive up close she thinks. He has blue eyes the color of the sky and his smile deepens his dimples, making them more pronounced. She tucks her hair behind her ear self consciously, feeling like a fifteen year old girl with a crush again. She clears her throat, “I was on a walk, and spotted this place. Seemed like a nice place to grab a drink,” she shrugs. Thankfully her voice comes out strong and dismissive rather than small and needy as she thought it would.

The man raises his eyebrows (clearly, he didn’t realize she was American), fixes a smirk on his face, and offers up a hand, “The name’s Robin.” he says as the bartender returns with her second drink, and bringing the man - Robin - a beer (he must come to this place often).

Regina purses her lips, debating whether or not to tell him her name. In the end she gives in, telling herself that giving the man her name won’t matter much in the scheme of things, “Regina,” she finally replies.

“Lovely to meet you, Regina.” He smiles, and she blushes and curses herself for it.

She takes a sip of her drink (even better the second time, she thinks - though that could just be due to the fact that she’s now feeling a bit tipsy) just to have something to do, before she finally responds with “You as well, Robin”. She likes the sound of his name, likes the way it rolls off her tongue (thinks she might need to stop drinking soon so as to not make a bad decision with a stranger - a ridiculously attractive stranger, but a stranger no less).

“Are you from around here?” he asks before noticeably cringing, forgetting the fact that she has a clear American accent, and she chuckles, a deep sound resonating from deep inside her, finding his embarrassment incredibly endearing for some odd reason.

“Not quite” she responds with a smirk, “Unless Chicago has miraculously shifted to the UK.”

“You’re from Chicago then?” And she nods, tells him that yes she is, but that she was born and raised in New York and needed a change for college, and has stayed in the Windy City ever since.

Robin’s still smiling at her, and Regina isn’t sure how she can handle that smile directed at her, but she manages, just barely, “And how does London compare to Chicago, then?” he asks.

Regina takes another sip of her whiskey sour as she ponders his question, “I haven’t actually been here for 24 hours yet, but so far it seems rather...appealing.” she finishes, tilting her head and giving him a pointed look.

Robin grins, and Regina blushes even more if that’s possible, “I’m glad to hear it.” He takes a long pull from his beer and then asks, “So, business or pleasure?”

“I’m sorry?” 

He chuckles, a rich sound that sends a little thrill through Regina, warms her, makes her feel somewhat comfortable around this handsome stranger, “The reason you’re in London,” he clarifies, “for business or pleasure?”

“Ah,” Regina says when she catches on, “well, I suppose it’s a little bit of both, actually.” she answers, and when he gives her a questioning look, she adds, “My friend is getting married in a couple weeks and I’m to be her maid of honor. So, technically it’s a personal trip, but there are certain duties involved.” 

He nods, and they nurse their drinks in silence for a moment before Regina speaks, “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What would bring a man such as yourself into a small pub such as this?” she asks with a smirk, mimicking his earlier question.

“Well, that would be because I own the place.” Robin answers with a grin and a wink.

“Oh, do you now?”

“Indeed, I do,” he affirms, “Isn’t that right, John?” he calls to the bartender.

The other man waves him off, “Whatever you say, boss,” the larger man responds.

Regina raises a brow, “Impressive. This is a very nice place.” she says, shifting in her seat a bit to face him.

Robin shrugs, “It’s nothing much, but I love it,” He smiles at her then, “though the patrons are not usually so beautiful.”

Regina rolls her eyes and ducks her head to hide her blush, “Thank you,” she responds, because she doesn’t know what else to say.

“Would you like another drink?” Robin asks, noticing that she’s just about finished hers. “On the house, of course,” he adds with a smirk.

It’s so tempting, oh so tempting, but she thinks if she has one more drink she might make decisions that she would definitely regret in the morning, so she shakes her head and sighs, “You know, It’s getting kind of late. I should really be getting back.”

Robin nods in understanding, “Would you like me to walk you back?” 

She narrows her eyes at him, “I think I’m perfectly capable of walking myself back to my hotel.”

He raises his hands in a placating manner, “Oh, I’ve no doubt about that, but I quite enjoy talking to you, and thought we could talk more on your walk back.” At her glare he adds, “Just the walk back. Nothing more, I swear it.”

Regina purses her lips, considering, and then decides the hell with it, she enjoys talking to him too, “Oh, alright. I suppose you can walk me back.” she says with a smirk before paying her tab and gathering her purse.

Robin grins (and Regina thinks he really needs to stop doing that because it affects Regina in ways that are in no way appropriate for a public place), and stands with her before exiting the warmth of the pub.

So they walk, and they talk. He makes her laugh in a way she hasn’t in a long time. It’s nice, he makes it easy, being with him, and if their hands brush every now and then, neither one of them acknowledges it.

When they reach her hotel, they linger, and Regina takes a breath before turning to Robin, “Thank you for tonight. It was...refreshing,” she says.

He chuckles and steps closer to her, his warm breath washing over her as they lock eyes, and her breath catches. “I had a wonderful time as well,” he says, blue eyes sparkling.

She bites her lip as he leans forward ever so slightly. He keeps his eyes on hers as he simply takes her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss there before stepping back, and Regina releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

“I do hope to see you again, Regina.” and he gives her one last grin that leaves her knees weak before disappearing back into the chilly London night, leaving Regina wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
